


A Letter

by MzzMal



Series: Quarantine [9]
Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Feelings, Feels, Heartfelt, Letters, Phone Calls, Tension, apprehension, emotion, self-depracation, this is the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24664552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzzMal/pseuds/MzzMal
Summary: Kousuke writes to Shin-Ae. He pours his heart, unspoken feelings, onto parched paper.
Relationships: Hirahara Kousuke/Yoo Shin-ae
Series: Quarantine [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782847
Comments: 9
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collaborative piece between me and my friend, Dianora. She wrote this first part.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yearning.

_Miss Yoo,_

_I am taking the opportunity of this quarantine to write to you. Being confined in the loneliness of my apartment, I suddenly found myself with more free time than I could ever hope for. I finally had time to rest, to think. To feel._

_I won't get into unnecessary details about my daily life during this forced isolation; that would be so tasteless of me. But I hope my letter finds you and your father well._

_Miss Yoo, I am a decent man; I pride myself on being just and straightforward and that's what I value in others as well. So I will speak frankly once more._

_From the very beginning you made an impression on me. Your indifference to my name and status was a blow to me, I'll admit. But your straightforwardness and honesty, that I admired. And seeing you defending me and fighting for me moved me greatly, for no other has ever done that for me._

_You are fierce and independent. When I am with you, I never know what to expect. But for one thing I am sure: you will never let me down._

_Miss Yoo, I am not ashamed of you; I told you before and I am saying it again. To me you are rare and unique. I need you, though I know you don't need me. And I'd like to be by your side, if you only permitted it._

_My dearest Miss Yoo, my feelings for you are most sincere. Please, don't take them lightly. And please do consider the possibility of accepting me as your partner; you'd make me the happiest man. And I would try my utmost hardest to make you happy._

_I will be waiting for your answer._

_Truly yours,_

_Kousuke Hirahara_


	2. A Response

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shin-Ae gives Kousuke a call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My part for this collaborative piece.

Kousuke’s daily reading was interrupted by the shrill ring of his cellphone. He softly closed his book shut and took the device into his possession. His heart leapt into his throat when he read the caller ID.

**Shin-Ae Yoo.**

His palms immediately began to perspire. Kousuke clenched his fist and then released it. He answered her call.

“Hello?” His voice almost cracked. Curses.

_“Umm, Kousuke? I received your letter. Is this one of your drunken messages?”_

She cut straight to the chase. That was to be expected, she was never one to mince words.

_“Are we in the 1800s or something? Who sends letters anymore?”_

Kousuke found himself tucking his chin at her words and sighed.

“I used the means of a letter to contact you because I was afraid of your immediate reaction.” There was an uncharacteristic hunch of his shoulders. “It was an act of cowardice, for fear my feelings would drive you away.” He covered his eyes with a sweat-slicked palm.

Kousuke patiently waited for Shin-Ae’s response. There was a pregnant pause and her lack of speech had his stomach bubbling with unease.

Please, say something. He tried to will her through his mind.

_“I’m surprised at what you wrote.”_

Thank you.

_“I had to read it once, twice, more times that I could count, actually. I couldn’t believe what I was seeing.”_

Her tone failed to give him a reading on what she was thinking. What she thought of him.

Ever since this period of forced isolation was imposed upon him, he had no choice but to be flooded by his thoughts of her. Tried as he might, his efforts were futile in burying his emotions. He had all the time in the world to mull over the feelings in which he harbored.

After having finally reached his breaking point, he sent her the letter three days before her birthday. It has been five days since then.

It was wrong, he knew. That did not stop him, however.

_“I honestly thought I was going off my rocker.”_

Amusement softened his features. He blinked in resignation.

“What you have read is nothing but truths. I had, no, I needed to tell you because they gnawed at my insides.” Kousuke suddenly felt claustrophobic within his spacious abode. “I struggled between whether I should have sent it to you or not. For fear of you thinking less of me.”

Saying that last sentence out loud was akin to twisting a knife into his chest. There was silence once more and he almost forgot how to breathe.

Shin-Ae’s voice rang in his ear once more.

_“Miss Yoo, I am not ashamed of you; I told you before and I am saying that again. To me, you are rare and unique..”_

Nothing but truths, Kousuke meditated.

He patiently waited for his condemnation once she finished her reading. She must think of him as _vile_.

_“I didn't know you felt so strongly about me.”_

He detected precariousness in her timbre.

_“I was sure that you thought of me as uncouth, and a bunch of other words of that variation.”_

Kousuke found himself chuckling at her words. He can see why she would think that way.

_“Nobody has ever, and I mean never, described me in such a way as you had in this letter. You're my first.”_

Her voice was hopelessly soft, he had to strain his ears to hear her, but her tone held a level of warmth that provided easement.

_“I can tell you’ve placed utmost care in every syllable, every delicate curve of your cursive onto these pages. Your adour is palpable. I wish I could write something as beautifully as this. Kousuke, I was deeply moved by what you’ve written. I still am, actually.”_

Kousuke just listened. He didn't dare interrupt her.

_“I was apprehensive in reaching out to you after receiving your letter.”_

Her tone held a rising inflection. He wondered what kind of expression painted itself on her face at this moment.

_“I was afraid that this was some sick joke, you know?”_

She released nervous laughter into the receiver. Kousuke quickly opened his mouth to denounce such thoughts but Shin-Ae continued.

“I actually like you as well.” Shin-Ae finally worked up the courage to profess her own feelings. She tugged her knees up to her chest and rested her chin upon them. “At first, I thought it was just some silly infatuation. Transient in nature.”

She curled her toes into her bedsheets. “But there’s nights, kind of like this one, where I can’t help but think of everything you’ve done for me, the kindness you’ve shown, even though your abrasive exterior hazes it.”

Her lips turned upwards, a memory of his hand gently resting upon hers filled her mind’s eye.

Shin-Ae herself does not know when the embers of her attraction towards him had been fanned and stoked into a roaring flame, setting her heart ablaze.

“Of course, I tried to suppress myself. I had to. I didn’t want to get hurt.”

How could she not?

“You’re an accomplished man and I have yet to make something of myself. You wouldn’t have taken me seriously anyway.” She murmured.

Kousuke immediately shushed her. He doesn’t care for such things.

_“I yearn for you, Miss Yoo.”_

“Shin-Ae.” She instructed him. “Call me Shin-Ae.”

Kousuke’s tongue felt like lead. Heavy. Unmoving, at first. The line was gravely silent for a while. Almost dead, save for their breathing.

He opened his mouth and enunciated the diaphanous syllables of her name, severing the cord of any semblance of formalities between them both.

“Shin-Ae.”

It felt so right, calling her by her first name. It was natural.

_“I like the way you say my name.”_

The hairs at the back of his neck raised in response to her breathless tone.

_“You should say it more often.”_

Kousuke heard the rustling of parchment on the other line and he patiently waited to hear what else Shin-Ae had to say.

_"Is it true?"_

He didn't question the context of her question.

He already knew.

"Yes. I would never joke about such a thing. I mean it with my entire being. I need you, more than you need me. It may seem absurd but I tell no tales."

He heard Shin-Ae shuffle.

"I want to make you happy, if you'd permit it."

There. He laid himself bare. He has nothing to lose. Nothing.

Nothing but her.

He grasped a fistful of his pant leg. It was a tortuous wait.

An eternity passed before Shin-Ae opened her mouth again.

_"I'd like that. I want this."_

She repeated with more confidence.

_"I want you."_

Kousuke relaxed into his chair. Those words, he never thought those three words could do so much to him. She accepted him.

He took a deep breath. This was it.

"Only if I can have you in return."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! MzzMal here. I'm writing to inform you all that this is my final work for I Love Yoo. It has been a great two years writing for this fandom, publishing 112 stories in total, but I have decided to stop in order pursue my own path in writing. I absolutely cherish all of your reads and comments on my works. They were great motivators.
> 
> To all my fellow Kousuke/Shinsuke fans out there, stay strong! There will come a time where we'll see the light once more. Do not lose hope.
> 
> I don't want this to get too long, so I'll close off with this. 
> 
> You all are truly amazing. It has been absolute fun. Thank Yoo.


End file.
